


Fantasies coming to Fruition

by SlytherinDork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDork/pseuds/SlytherinDork
Summary: When I lose myself to my thoughts some unexpected things can happen





	Fantasies coming to Fruition

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note that throughout I say 'I'. This is not referring to me the author but is supposed to convey the feel of a journal entry or memory from the persons point of view.

I shouldn’t have been having thoughts about him, but I was. Impure, detailed thoughts and images raced through my mind of a man not only over twice my age but very much married. Yet there they were, ever present and generally in the forefront of my mind. We worked together in a workshop, I’m a technician and he’s the runner, driving around and doing errands in a large, spacious van. Oh the thoughts I’d had about that van. I had been daydreaming about it when he approached me, asking for a hand to take things to storage. I, of course, said yes. We got in the van and drove over and began unloading things into a large shipping container. 

All was normal, until I tripped. Being a klutz meant this was no surprise though when he grabbed my arm to stop me things took a different turn. My mind reeled, I hadn’t expected him to be so strong, and goodness his hands were large and we all know what large hands mean. Being in that dazed state I hadn’t realised what I was doing and managed to fall into him, how very cliché, I know. I had glanced up, my mouth open as I went to apologise but my words caught in my throat. Every fibre in my being screamed for me to kiss him and, lo and behold I did. I shouldn’t have done it and instantly regretted my decision, expecting to be thrown off and yelled at or something along those lines. Instead however I found his lips moving against mine. He was kissing me back and his hands were travelling to my waist. His large hands gave me a sense of safety and comfort as I blissfully pressed into him. He tasted of coffee and smelt of cologne and dust from storage and I loved it. I allowed my left arm to drape around his neck as my right hand curled into his salt and pepper hair.

Our euphoric moment ended as we pulled apart for air, though I could still taste him as I leant back. I didn’t want to open my eyes, I was afraid I had thought it up or that he would suddenly turn me away and consider our moment a mistake. After a deep breath however I did and I was met with his warm brown eyes and a gentle smile. I didn’t get the chance to say anything as his lips connected with mine once again causing a breathy sigh to escape me. I allowed myself to melt into his touch, words weren’t necessary for now, all the issues could come later. I wanted to enjoy this while I could and I had every intention to. It seems my fantasies weren’t so far-fetched after all.


End file.
